


Lights Out.

by yvette_cigarette



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Alex is pretty out there in this one, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, My first Mattlex fic, Power Outage, Smut, but also not?, idek, they're both kind of bitter like an old couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvette_cigarette/pseuds/yvette_cigarette
Summary: Alex and Matt discover a new kink?The lights are out and so are the dicks.





	Lights Out.

“Oh my god,” Alex blurted hysterically, “I’m dead!” 

Matt reached out for what he hoped was the kitchen counter, “Alex, yer not dead!” He dumbly called out to his boyfriend; stupid statements get stupid answers. “It’s just a power outage…” 

Matt blindly felt around the edge of the bench, attempting to round it without causing any trouble in this sightlessness. “Mattheww!” Alex whined with an edge of abandonment from the lounge where Matt had left him, watching The Mighty Boosh reruns.

Matt shuffled forwards, trying to remember the shape of their apartment's hall, “Matt, come  _ here _ !” Alex hollered yet again, his tone ringing with agitation. Matt’s hands felt up the wall of their short corridor, “working on it!” He affirmed, the sound of his voice echoed down the walls, hopefully calming the boy tucked in on the sofa. 

Once he’d valiantly trekked to the living room, stubbing his foot twice, Matt could just make out Alex’s huddled body with the full moon’s assistance.

“Wonder if it’s the whole street…” Matt murmured as he neared the window. He pulled down the blinds to find a lightless street, homes undoubtedly full of people just as disoriented as them. Alex made an uncomfortable sound of agreement, “yeah, I reckon, remember that letter we got?” He suddenly recalled, his tone casual. “Sayin’ they were gonna cut the power?” 

Matt rotated, an expression on his face that he hoped Alex could see despite the pitch-black circumstances. 

“No, Alex,” He replied to the boy’s original comment, “I don’t remember that.” Their living room grew silent for a beat before Alex made another sound, this one a realising hiss. “Did I...did I not tell you ‘bout tha’?” He questioned meekly, and Matt could imagine the apologetic smile and tensed shoulders. 

Matthew pursed his lips around a small laugh, “ _ no _ Alex, you didn’t.” He relayed with a playfully obvious tone, adoring the slip-up more than anything lse.

Matt sighed, letting off the shutter blinds to navigate his way to Alex. When he heard an inevitable  _ thud _ and movement by his feet, Matt cringed, “shit,” he muttered, “wot was tha’?” Alex’s outstretched hands found Matt’s shirt, tugging him closer to the couch, as if the floor were lava.

“I dunno,” Alex whispered, urging Matt to be next to him. “Popcorn probably?” He uttered, locking his hands with Matt’s when the lad found the seat. Mathew snickered softly, “why you whisperin’?” He wondered in a low voice, leaning into a body he couldn’t see. 

He could feel the other man’s mind recoiling, “oh, am I?” Alex whispered in realization, and then let out a volumed laugh which Matt of course joined in with. 

“Yer a nutter.” He chuckled, aiming to peck Alex’s cheek, though when the slighter man jumped and cackled Matt knew he’d missed. “Oh fuck, what was tha’?” Mathew laughed apologetically, somehow managing to snake an arm around Alex’s back. The boy leaned into it, huffing out small giggles, “me fookin’ eye!” He blurted in comical offence, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck, so that his cheek pressed into his snuggly partner’s knit-sweater chest. 

Mathew snorted, hugging Alex tight, “m’sorrey babeh.” He offered sympathetically, pressing a kiss to Alex’s washed hair that rested below his face.

Within the dark, powerless apartment surrounding the two, their entire home felt freakishly nonexistent. Matt’s hold on Alex was, amusingly, his only proof they were still there.

Alex sighed, “dam, I was enjoying tha’ episode.” He murmured into Matt’s jumper, referring to his show, the man acting as human-cushion carded his fingers through Alex’s hair, humming. “At least we know everyone else on the block is on pause.” He said, then asked: “don’t we still ‘ave those candles?”

“Yeah, I’ll ‘ave a look.” Alex said, then, recalling their visual circumstances, added, “if I can make it to the bedroom without breakin’ me neck.” He shifted to sit himself up, though one unwise movement sent him falling face-first into Matt’s crotch, “mff!” He muffled dramatically, his face snugly planted between Matt’s thighs. 

Matthew’s body had lunged forward at the less-than gentle impact, though he was barking out laughs as Alex pulled himself up, snorting and giggling stupidly. “Fuck,” he burst laughingly, “sorrey babeh.” 

Matt grinned as his eyes squeezed, shaking his head in dismissal, forgetting once more that Alex couldn’t see him. He managed to pull the man up by the underarms like a doll and so Alex ended up in Matt’s lap, his head against the man’s shoulder.

Alex hummed against his boyfriend’s neck, realizing how easy it was to forget how much one needs one’s hugs. He loved their hugs, good god Matt was a good hugger. 

“Christ, we should ‘ave more power-outs.” He joked softly, rubbing the lad’s shoulder, playing with a loose thread.

Matt scoffed, “fuck that, bloodly bruisin’ me wif yer perfect noggin’.” He groaned, referring to the comical crotch collision. Alex snickered shamefully, his hands finding what they could of Matt’s head, holding it as he kissed his boyfriend’s face apologetically: his cheekbone, his jaw, his temple, whatever he could manage to seal with his amends. 

“I said I were  _ sorrey _ , Matt.” He pressed sweetly, circling an arm to drape along his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Maybe sorreh joost ain’t gonna cut it, babeh.” Matt uttered, the hand that wasn’t supporting Alex’s back found his soft-fabric thigh. Alex made a throaty giggle, placing a hand over Matt’s chest, “you want me to kiss it better?” 

Matt’s eyebrows arched in admitted surprise, he was glad Alex couldn’t see how unprepared he’d actually been for that offer. 

“Hmm?” Alex purred into Matt’s ear, his forehead pressing against Matthew’s temple. “You want me to kiss the pain away, babeh?” Alex’s tone was rough, that low audio his  _ other side _ would take on. Matt swallowed, thrilled by the idea of fucking in complete darkness. 

“If you’d be so kind.” He said on heavy exhale, his big hands rubbing up and down Alex’s back. He soon felt the boy slipping from his lap, Matt opened his legs as Alex slid and kneeled between them. Matthew’s torso instantly craved Alex’s against it, but the absence is bucked off when Alex’s invisible hands find Matt’s fly. 

The telling  _ zzzzip _ sends chords through Matthew’s circuits, a euphoric heat engulfing both is chest and dick that impatiently waits below the surface. 

Matt’s anticipation comes out and then in with deep pulls of air, pursing his lips tightly as Alex’s hand reaches into Matthew’s defences. His teeth bury into his bottom lip when his boyfriend’s tongue comes to lick an uncalculated stipe up his uncovered shaft. The end of the lap falls from Matt’s hard flesh, and he can’t help but blame it on their visually handicapped states. A moment passed in only the memory of Alex’s glossy tongue, Matt attempted to look down at his partner, once again forgetting himself. So he asked hesitantly, “all righ’ down there?” 

Alex snorted instantly, Matt tried not to hiss when he felt Alex’s hair brush over his dick; the boy had bent over in a defeated giggle. “Harder than it seems.” He explained laughingly, and his hands were all of a sudden wrapping Matt’s cock, palms secured over that scolding muscle. 

“But I’ll manage.” He whispered hotly over Matt’s skin, sending chills through him.

Matt’s hands instinctively came down to grab at Alex’s hair, though without the gift of sight, Matthew found himself repeating his previous offence. “ _ Oh _ , fuck Alex, I’m sorry!” He hissed, sitting up slightly, the image of Alex holding a palm over his second-time poked eye in Matt’s mind, though again, blackness.

“For fucksake Matt!” Alex whined from somewhere below him in the abyss, “I’ll be wearing a fookin’ eye-patch if you keep at it!” Matt huffed a remorseful snicker, and then, a sheepish: “want me to kiss it better?” Viciously met with a snapping, “oh, shut  _ up _ .” Matt pursed his lips to plug the laughs down, deciding to do as he was told.

“Gonna pay for tha’.” Alex growled, his palms flattening over Matt’s clothed thighs, the sensitivity swimming below that skin blowing Matt’s mind every time. He gulped, keeping his hands to himself, or rather, a poor bastard couch cushion. 

Alex blinked the irritation away, deciding to secretly forgive Matt, though he’d hold the grudge for the sake of theatrical enjoyment. He could feel those insatiable thighs, warm and full under his hands, even over Matt’s trousers. 

Just to ‘punish’ his lover, Alex began caressing Matt’s legs and hips, any place his fingers could find that wasn’t the lad’s cock. He bit his smirking, triumphant lips as he heard Matthew’s impatient whines, and the restless tick to his hips when his body would involuntarily buck, his cock in blind search for Alex’s mouth. 

“Alex…” Matt drawled, his breathing deep and hissed through his bared teeth. Alex decided he’d learnt his lesson, too eager himself to resist any longer. 

“Patience, my love…” Alex sang teasingly, shuffling forwards as quietly as he could. Matthew sighed, “as you wish my dear--” he began with that same patronizing joke, though  _ his _ play was choked down when Matt felt that wet engulf suddenly taking him in. He pushed a hurt noise out when the very tip of his cock was pushed back, into the moist cushion of Alex’s throat, or the opening of it. The sensation a tight, sweetness, a constricting pull, as if Alex’s blowjob was effectively pulling Matt’s air out. 

“Mmm, j-just like tha’ babeh…” the lad hummed, his breaths shuddered and weak as he dug his fingernails into the pillow. “Shit...I’m gettin’ close already…” he moaned, the familiar knot in his gut begging to he undone. Matt reclined his head against the sofa’s rest, his mouth dropping as he let the unashamed sounds pour - surely traumatizing their straight-line neighbours.

“Fuck,” he panted, letting himself disapear, letting the dirtiness of pitch-black caress him as Alex’s perfect mouth squeezed him. “Yes -  _ uh  _ \- right, there, g-gonna…” his throat choked out an angry sound, “-come, gonna come” he warned, feeling the upholstering under his nails threatening to tear. 

Alex let Matt’s drenched cock slide from his mouth, the contact breaking in a scandalous  _ pop _ that rang through their powerless home. Alex felt the slick combo of his saliva, and Matthew’s always generous pre-come when his hands grasped the lad’s cock once more. Pumping Matt’s mean cock quick and fast, a tad disappointed he wouldn’t see his masterpiece in full light.

His plan was a creamy facial. Whether or not he could manage that was a whole other ball game - no pun intended. With that thought in mind, one of Alex’s beyond-damp hands - probably pruned by this point - came to cup Matt’s twitching balls. With this hand Alex felt the heavy palpitations under his fingers, the sense of touch had truly become eyes in Alex’s state. 

His other hand continued its driving quest, the C shape it made collected the sticky fluids of pre-come, only pushing to make the pumps slicker and oh the sounds, filling their lightless home. The improvisational composition the two were parading on the spot: Alex with his hands that created that insane skin-on-skin clicking sound, and Matthew, with those low, straining moans. 

Alex squeezed the cock in his hand, fondling the man’s balls as Matt’s indicating noises led Alex to open his mouth, hoping to get  _ some _ cum on him. 

“Ah-Alexxx…” Matt strained his moans out, and with what Alex said next, how the hell could he not- “ _ come _ , Matt, come on me face, babeh.” 

Matt came in an invisible thickness that Alex expertly aimed at his face, feeling the hot fluid find not only his mouth, but just about everywhere else. And it just kept on coming. Pushing in tight ropes of liquid out of Matt and onto Alex’s face, Matthew’s moans continuous and desperate. 

Matt rode out the last waves of his orgasim wallowing in his dirty sounds, the darkness gave the two a false sense of privacy that Matt intended to abuse. And Alex, much to Matt’s enjoyment, seemed to feel the same way.

“Tha’s righ’ Maffew, righ’ in me mouf,” he praised, “always so generous,” Matt heard a hard swallow, and then a moaned hum of satisfaction. 

Matthew then, albeit shakily, moved to pull Alex up to him, needy for that mouth on his. However, just as he leant over, his hands remaining burried in that fucking pillow, the power came back on. 

“ _ Oh god _ \- fuck, me eyes!” Alex cringed, his pupils screaming as he squinted down at the carpet. Matt also flinched at the stab of light, frowning at his deflating cock. Though he soon adjusted, and then he was looking down at his boyfriend.

Covered in it, Alex blinked up at Matt, the white chrism dripping in thick beads from his face. He, as always, had taken Matt’s breath away. “Fuck…” Matthew breathed, his digits retracting from the couch cushion - the traumatized cushion. 

“Babe, you look…” gorgeous, angelic, stunning- “I look like me boyfriend came on me face.” Alex grunted around a chuckle, wiping a sheet of cum from his cheek. Casually, habitually sticking Matt’s liquid into his mouth as he scanned their bright living room. 

“I were gonna say charming, or dashing, but what you said works fine.” Matt smirked with an eye roll, sitting himself up right, leaning over to grab the tissues over their coffee table. 

As he handed the box to Alex, Matt spotted the bulge pressing against the boy’s thigh, under his pants where a faint, dark stain of neglect had spilt. 

Alex felt the eyes on him and his hard, hard, hard on. He pursed his lips smilingly, raising his brows up to his boyfriend. “Rude to stare.” Alex asserted simply, wiping his jaw with the tissue, effectively cleaning the heavenly mess away. 

“Rude not to share.” Matt countered, taking Alex’s hand, removing the wipe and screwing it up. When he missed the small bin across the room Alex snorted, “tha’ was embarrassing.” He stood then, and as Matt remained stationary on the couch, Alex’s cotton bound cock filled his sight. 

With really no other choice, Matt snaked an arm around the small of Alex’s back, physically pulling the boy in as his forehead pressed against Alex’s stomach. “Why don’t you let me take care of tha’?” Matt purred, while concurrently bringing his free hand over the erection, rubbing at the tightened fabric over it. 

He felt Alex sigh, Matt’s chin rested over the boy’s navel zone, peering up lovingly. “Shower, I’m thinkin’?” He offered coyly, holding Alex’s body close as his free - cock rutting - hand got a full squeeze on Alex’s ass cheek.

“No - uh - no objections here.” Alex hummed, his hands threading through Matt’s messied tuft. “One condition…” he tacked out, his breath light and shuddered. Matt kissed Alex’s palm when it found his cheek, “anythin’.” He murmured, his own post-coital euphoria refusing to dissipate. 

Alex got a decent hand-full of Matt’s hair, pulling slightly. “Lights off.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, first Mattlex so go easy on me!  
Tumblr: yvettecigarette  
I'll get around to updating Young Lust one 'a these days.


End file.
